Creep
by Matteens
Summary: (SongFic) Cuando notas que solo una persona es dueña de tu mundo... Basada en la famosa canción de Radiohead! [NaruSaku] [20/03/2017]


Hola a todos! Aca les traigo una nueva historia que se me ocurrió después de reventarme la cabeza con este tema jajaj a decir verdad es la primer historia que escribo de este tipo, así que estoy abierto a todas las críticas! Espero que les guste!

* * *

 _ **Song**_ _ **Fic: Creep.**_

Veo a mi alrededor, no veo más que gente... Gente común, que simplemente están en este lugar para escuchar un poco de nuestra música. Algo a lo que quizás ya estoy acostumbrado... Nada debajo del escenario podría intimidarme o provocarme alguna sensación distinta al placer de cantar junto con mi banda. Nada debajo del escenario... Excepto ella... Observo con detenimiento y la veo claramente en la primer fila, bastante cerca de la tarima... ¿¡Como no verla!? Ese cabello rosa, su piel blanca y sus ojos color jade destacan en cualquier lugar, incluso en un lugar tan oscuro como este.

Veo que espera a que sigamos tocando. Se percata de mi atención y me sonríe, brindándome toda la tranquilidad y, paradójicamente, la desesperación que solo la chica de mis sueños sería capaz de darme. Si, esa chica que me tiene locamente enamorado desde que tengo uso de la razón.

Correspondo su sonrisa y miro hacia atrás, observando a mis amigos, mis hermanos, cada uno con un instrumento, preparados para finalizar nuestra función. Hago una seña, y puedo traducir sus miradas de reproche conteniendo mensajes como _"¡Eso no lo ensayamos!"_ y _"Espero que no olvides la letra idiota..."._ Sasuke, mi mejor amigo y guitarrista de la banda se acerca a mí y me golpea amistosamente el hombro, dándome la señal para hacerlo. Con mucho valor tomo el micrófono y me acerco al borde del escenario.

\- **¿¡Están listos para nuestra última canción!?** – Grité con fuerza, obteniendo la aprobación de todo el público, pero a esa altura, yo solo estaba centrado en ella – **Esta canción no solemos tocarla en vivo, es especial para mí, ya que está dedicada a una persona muy especial, aunque ella no lo sepa...** – Susurré cuando el público bajó la voz, mientras comenzaba a escuchar los finos sonidos de la guitarra de Sasuke, cerrando mis ojos e intentando viajar sobre la melodía mientras me concentraba...

 _ **When**_ _ **you were here before / Cuando estuviste aquí antes  
I couldn't look you in the eye / No pude mirarte a los ojos  
You're just like an angel / Eres como un Ángel  
Your skin makes me cry... / Tu piel me hace llorar…**_

Mientras cantaba no podía evitar recordar la vez en que me maravillé por primera vez con tu presencia... Recuerdo todo sobre aquel día, incluso como estabas vestida. Éramos dos niños, doce años tal vez, pero aún así me quitaste el sueño desde el primer momento en que te vi. Todo de ti me paralizó, tus ojos verdes, tu cabello rosa y tu piel blanca como la porcelana... Me hipnotizaste y desde ese momento entre en la locura por ti...

 _ **You float like a feather / Flotas como una pluma  
In a beautiful world / En un mundo hermoso  
I wish I was special... / Me gustaría ser especial…  
You're so fucking special / Tu eres jodidamente especial.**_

Y esa es la verdad, eres especial. Quizás la persona más especial en mi vida, mi musa... Cuando dije que quería ser cantante la mayoría no me apoyo, pero tú no, tú me diste fuerza. Siempre estuviste acompañándome, quizás no de la forma en que yo quisiera en realidad, pero aún así te convertiste en mi mejor amiga. El estar junto a ti, sea de la forma que sea me hace sentir completo.

 _ **But I'm a creep / Pero soy un extraño  
I'm a weirdo / Soy un tipo raro  
What the hell am I doing here? / ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?  
I don't belong here / Yo no pertenezco aquí.**_

Eso es lo que siento, muchas veces pensé en que no estaba a tu altura… ¿Cómo una mujer tan perfecta podría interesarse en mí? Sería absurdo que tú me vieses de la misma forma en la que yo te veo. Sería extraño, yo soy un extraño para tu estilo de vida. Tú eres médica, siempre has sido una mujer extremadamente estudiosa y aplicada, mientras que yo… Apenas pude terminar el instituto gracias a tu ayuda… Soy un burdo cantante, alguien que no está a tu altura… Pero aún así, tu nunca te separaste de mí, aunque pertenezcamos a mundos distintos, siempre estuviste ahí para mí.

Soy raro, lo sé, pero aunque ahora sea una estrella de rock, muchas veces siento que en verdad no pertenezco a este mundo, simplemente no pertenezco a ningún mundo en el que tú no estés.

 _ **I don't care if it hurts / No me importa si duele  
I wanna have control / Quiero tener el control  
I want a perfect body / Quiero un cuerpo perfecto  
I want a perfect soul / Quiero un alma perfecta…**_

 _ **I want you to notice / Quiero que te des cuenta  
When I'm not around / Cuando no estoy a tu alrededor  
You're so fucking special / Tu eres jodidamente especial  
I wish I was special. / Me gustaría ser especial…**_

Aun recuerdo el día en el que habías terminado con tu antiguo novio, el idiota de Sasori. Aquel día recuerdo que estaba totalmente decidido a confesarte lo que siento por ti, pero justo en el momento exacto tú dijiste esas palabras… " **Naruto, si todos los hombres fuesen como tú todo sería más fácil, nadie me entiende como tú, agradezco que seas mi mejor amigo** _"._ Aún recuerdo esa frase de memoria, aquella frase que detuvo mi confesión.

A partir de allí decidí que lo mejor era alejarme un poco e intentar olvidar la idea de tener una relación contigo, no me importaría que me doliera mientras tú fueses feliz, entendí que yo no podía hacerte feliz de la forma en la que yo deseaba.

Desde ese día, me dedique a fondo a la música. Cada tanto nos veíamos y hablábamos como siempre, me veías muy feliz y tú pensabas que era debido a mi éxito, pero lo que no entiendes es que me veías así porque estaba justo ahí contigo a mi lado, cuando tú no estabas yo… Tanto tiempo intentando olvidarte en vano… Simplemente solo tú eres mi felicidad porque eres especial, muy especial y yo desearía serlo para ti.

 _ **But I'm a creep / Pero soy un extraño  
I'm a weirdo / Soy un tipo raro  
What the hell am I doing here? / ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?  
I don't belong here oh oh… / Yo no pertenezco aquí oh oh…**_

Cierro los ojos… Pienso en todo lo que hice para intentar olvidarme de ti… Intente evitar mis sentimientos estando con muchas mujeres distintas, pero siempre fracasaba en aquellos intentos.

En un momento incluso recurrí a las drogas para terminar con este calvario, pero tampoco funciono, e incluso aquello lo empeoró. Ya que cuando tú te enteraste de mi adicción venias a visitarme con más frecuencia, no te separaste de mi lado, cuidaste tanto mi salud como mi alma. Hiciste que me recuperara de mi drogadicción, pero incrementaste mi adicción hacia ti. Y ahí nuevamente lo entendí, yo no pertenecía a mi propio mundo, ni al mundo del rock, drogas, locura y sexo. Me daba vergüenza a mi mismo pensar en todo lo que había hecho, ya que desde un principio sabía que en realidad yo pertenecía a tú mundo y de eso no había marcha atrás, aunque no sea de la forma en la que yo siempre hubiese deseado, siempre estaré junto a ti y nunca me alejaré de tu lado.

 _ **She's running out again / Ella está huyendo de nuevo  
She's running out… / Ella está huyendo…  
Run, run, run, run! / ¡Huye, huye, huye, huye!  
Run! / ¡Huye!**_

A partir del episodio de mi drogadicción volvimos a tener la misma relación que teníamos cuando éramos más jóvenes. Todo lo hacíamos juntos, no había secretos entre nosotros. Siempre nos apoyábamos entre los dos. Tú me ayudabas en mis momentos de falta de inspiración en la música y yo a veces te socorría en lo que podía con tus estudios.

Recuerdo el día de tu graduación. Aquel día lograste tu mayor sueño, y vaya que lo lograste… Ese día recibiste tu doctorado _summa cum laude_ en medicina. Finalmente todo tu sacrificio había rendido sus frutos. Nunca te había visto tan feliz en mi vida, tus ojos brillaban como nunca antes y yo sentía que mi corazón se derretía con cada mirada que me regalabas.

Luego de la fiesta formal, ambos nos dirigimos con nuestros amigos a festejar a una discoteca en donde nos divertimos toda la noche, hasta que llego aquel momento… Cercano al momento del cierre del lugar, mientras ambos bailábamos " _(Everything I Do) I Do It For You"_ de Bryan Adams, cuando de repente cruzamos nuestras miradas… Allí sentí como si el planeta entero hubiese dejado de girar, solo me importabas tú y comenzamos a acercarnos… Estábamos a milímetros de unirnos en aquello que yo tanto había deseado y esperado, hasta que tu te frenaste, me observaste con lagrimas en tus ojos y me dijiste aquel " **No quiero perder nuestra amistad Naruto** ", y luego te marchaste corriendo del lugar… Yo solo supe quedarme parado como un idiota en el centro de la pista de baile observando cómo nos volvíamos a alejar, pero esta vez habías sido tú…

 _ **Whatever makes you happy / Lo que te haga feliz  
Whatever you want / Lo que quieras  
You're so fucking special / Tu eres jodidamente especial  
I wish I was special / Me gustaría ser especial…**_

Luego de aquello, intente e intente hablar contigo de nuevo, pero tú no atendías mis llamados. Pasaron unos dos meses cuando finalmente tú me enviaste un whatsapp, pidiéndome perdón por no haberme hablado antes y me contaste que habías conseguido trabajo en un hospital en una ciudad lejana, por lo que tuviste que mudarte y abandonar nuestro hogar, para partir hacia Suna. Eso me entristeció mucho, aunque por otro lado, a partir de ese día, retomamos el contacto como antes aunque sin tocar el tema de lo que sucedió aquella noche.

Pasado otro mes, fue cuando nos contrataron a mi banda y a mí para tocar en el Festival de Rock más grande de Suna, el Lollapaluzza. Creo que nunca estuve tan emocionado por algo así, pero mi emoción no era causada por el hecho de tocar en aquel evento, sino por tener la posibilidad de volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo. Cuando te llame para comentarte aquello, tú te quedaste en silencio y luego me dijiste con emoción que me extrañabas y que nos debíamos una charla sobre aquello que había sucedido en tu graduación… Era la primera vez que hacías mención de aquello y yo ya quería decirte que haría lo que sea para hacerte feliz, porque eres muy especial para mí… Pero pude contenerme y guardarme todo lo que deseaba decirte para este día.

Y ahora, compruebo en que hice bien solo al verte allí en la primera fila entre el público, veo como se te escapan algunas lagrimas por tus mejillas y no paras de sonreírme con un brillo en tus ojos aún mas magistral que aquel que vi el día en el que te graduaste. Gracias a tu mirada supe que habías entendido todo el significado de esta canción, supe que habías visualizado mi alma y todos mis sentimientos a través de la música. Y también supe y entendí que al parecer, yo también era muy especial para ti…

 _ **But I'm a creep / Pero soy un extraño  
I'm a weirdo / Soy un tipo raro  
What the hell am I doing here? / ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?  
I don't belong here / Yo no pertenezco aquí  
I don't belong here. / Yo no pertenezco aquí.**_

Y nuevamente pienso que no pertenezco aquí, no pertenezco a este escenario. Mi lugar está allí, a tu lado, por lo que me aleje del micrófono mientras que Sasuke con su guitarra, Kiba con la batería y Shikamaru con el bajo seguían con la melodía. Di un salto, bajando de la tarima y salte el vallado que separaba el escenario de todo el público, sin dejar de ver cómo me esperabas con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a tu lado, te abalanzaste sobre mí, atrapándome con tus brazos en un gran abrazo, mientras yo abrace tu cintura y luego tú posaste tus manos en mis mejillas y atrapaste mis labios con los tuyos para unirnos en un beso que pareció eterno… Y allí fue cuando finalmente ambos comprobamos que ni yo era de mi mundo, ni tú eras de tu mundo, simplemente ambos pertenecíamos a nuestro mundo juntos.

\- **Me gustas raro así como eres Naruto…** \- Me susurraste con una sonrisa cuando ambos nos separamos debido a la falta de aire mientras el público estallaba en júbilo.

\- **Tú también eres perfecta, te amo y siempre lo he hecho Sakura-chan** – Contesté, devolviéndole el gesto, cuando tu volviste a besarme mientras que Sasuke tomó el micrófono y empezó a ordenarme que vuelva al escenario – **Al fin estoy en mi mundo…** \- Susurré, mientras observábamos nuestras almas a través de nuestras miradas.

* * *

Hasta acá llegamos! Espero que les haya gustado y como dije antes, estoy abierto a cualquier crítica, muchisimas gracias por leer. Saludos!


End file.
